When Reality Tears
by Dark-celt
Summary: New chapter up! A blend of action, adventure, romance, and sci fi. Unusual pairings will be coming. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This fic is for all of you who love anime and sci fi like I do. The best of both worlds!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, YYH, or SG in any way, shape, or form. Sorry!  
  
"General!" Jo screamed as the jaffa warrior shot at her commanding officer.  
  
Captain Josephine Keene was only 16. She was a genius, having graduated from highschool at the age of 12. Her schooling had been done at an accelerated rate, as she blew away her peers academically. She joined the military, which had taken an act of Congress, and she had to sign a waiver. Because the public would have very loudly objected to an active duty officer her age, the president moved her to the SGC – Stargate Command. Very few knew about this program, as it was highly classified. Josephine, known as Jo to everyone, won the respect of the officers and employees there as she showed she could keep up with Dr. Daniel Jackson in the translation department, and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter in the physics aspect. Jo certainly was not your average teen. She had even been promoted to Captain recently after the battle against the infamous Anubis.  
  
And here she was now, fighting offworld against Baal's armies. Damn the go'ould. Snake-heads, as General Jack O'neal called them.  
  
The general got out of the way just in time. "Dial the gate – now! We need to get out of here!" Captain Keene scrambled to obey. Jo dialed the home address, firing up the gate. One of the jaffa tried to shoot her down, but she sprayed him with bullets. "General, Colonel, Daniel, Tealc – Let's go!" The five of them charged through the gate – their ticket home.  
  
Yusuke's World  
  
"No dice. I'm taking the week off."  
  
"Yusuke! You will do this. You have no choice."  
  
"Look, toddler.."  
  
"Quit calling me that. We thought this ring was just a decoration, but lately, it's been doing some strange stuff. Just check it out!" Koenma ordered.  
  
Kurama and Hiei cast glances at each other. Kurama spoke up. "So we have to figure out what this ring is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hiei looked incredibly annoyed. "Find someone else..." Yusuke agreed loudly.  
  
Kuwabara shook his head. "Come on guys. This should be easy. Then we won't be bothered for a few days."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Let's just get it over with." Hiei's response was minimal. "Hn."  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Whatever..."  
  
Botan stood excitedly. "Alright then, let's do this. I'll send you my report, Koenma sir!"  
  
Two hours passed before they stood before the ring. It stood in the woods about a half hour outside of town. Strange symbols adorned it.  
  
Yusuke snorted. "Looks like just something left behind from some ancient civilization. Koenma should have called a museum."  
  
Hiei knocked on it. "It's metal – strange metal." Kurama agreed. "It was not created by a youkai, or a human. This is very unusual."  
  
The ring began to turn, like the dial on an old phone. All four boys stepped back. "What's going on?" Kuwabara asked. His face was pale. Kurama spoke quickly. "This must be the activity Koenma spoke of." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Big deal! Some activity!" Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Kurama, did you feel that?" The red head nodded. "It's building a massive amount of energy. Perhaps we should step back."  
  
Too late. The address on the gate had locked, activating the wormhole. As normally happened, it reached outward toward the group initially. But they did not know that. The wormhole caught them, dragging them inside.  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!"  
  
WHAM. "Bitch!" Kagome turned on her heel. "I'm just curious – it's just a ring. Nothing bad. I wonder what these do..." Kagome began pushing buttons on the table.  
  
Miroku spoke up now. "I don't think you should. Legend says..."  
  
"It's just plain stupid, baka!" Inuyasha interrupted. Sango raised an eyebrow. "Excellent reasoning skills, hanyou." The hanyou glared at the slayer, eyes narrowed. "I fought you once, I'll do it again, Sango."  
  
Miroku started playing mediator. "Stop it you two. Arguing is pointless." All three of them turned to Kagome as she gasped. "It's moving! It's doing something!" The school girl stood there, expression of wonder on her face.  
  
"Kagome, get away from there!" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Thunk! "Damn it!"  
  
Another gasp. Three more. Inuyasha looked up to see a water looking substance within the confines of the ring. "It looks like water!"  
  
Curiosity got the best of Shippou. He walked up to it, poking it. "It's not wet!" Kagome did the same. "He's right!"  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, stepped up now, coming to the same conclusions. "How strange..." was all Sango could manage.  
  
"Let's see what happens when I..." Shippou jumped into it, yielding a scream from Kagome. Before the rest of the group could stop her, she dove in after him. "Kagome!" The frantic scream came from Inuyasha. "Come out here!" She didn't come.  
  
"Damn that wench!" The hanyou ran in after her. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess we should follow..." Sango offered. The houshi nodded. "But first, in case we don't ever come out again...just for good luck and measure..." Sango's eyebrow twitched. "Houshi! Your hand! Remove it!" The slayer kicked the monk into the portal, walking in after him.  
  
Three wormholes crossed. Someone was tampering with something somewhere. Chaos ensued as the three bled into one.  
  
Jo's reality – or nightmare...  
  
The mixing of the wormholes had a violent effect. Fourteen people were literally thrown onto the metal walkway. Jo's world was black.  
  
Groans were heard. General O'Neal slowly climbed to his feet, flanked by soldiers with high-powered rifles. "That was rough...everyone ok?"  
  
By this time, everyone was moving – everyone but Jo. It had gone unnoticed still as the General ordered his men to point weapons at the strangers and seal the room. Yusuke and crew were dazed at best, staring at the weapons pointed at them. Inuyasha and his group were in the same condition.  
  
The daze was snapped. Carter yelled. "Jo's out! She's not breathing! Medic!"  
  
More chaos. The strangers were forgotten, and all attention was on Jo as the medical team came in with a gurney and crash cart.  
  
Hiei surveyed the girl. She was their age – too young to be in the military. Everyone held their breath as no pulse was found.  
  
"Charge to 200!" The medics ripped Jo's shirt open as the paddles were prepared. Normally, half the men in the room would have been drooling, but now they all watched in horror as the girl was shocked. Her back arched, jerking her up as the current tried to restore life to her heart. Even Miroku looked scared to death.  
  
"What are they doing to her?" Shippou squeaked. Kagome tried to cover his eyes. "They're trying to get her heart to beat again."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Charge to 250!" Shocked again. Still nothing.  
  
"Come on Jo! You're more stubborn than this!" Daniel shouted at her. Carter held a hand over her eyes.  
  
CLIFFHANGER! Hope ya'll like. It probably makes no sense – yet. All will be explained in later chapters. R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This fic is for all of you who love anime and sci fi like I do. The best of both worlds! And yes, there will be some romance for those of you who like that too! Unusual pairings, so be warned...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, YYH, or SG in any way, shape, or form. Sorry!  
  
That did it. Oh, did it ever. Her heart seemed to wake up, and she did too. "I'm up, I'm up..." Jo mumbled. Everyone in the room seemed to breath a sigh of relief.  
  
General O'Neal snapped back to formality, if you could call it that. "I don't know what happened, and right now, I don't really care." He addressed the strangers in the room. "I want you all to follow me – we are going to the infirmary."  
  
Inuyasha spoke up. "Feh, I'm not going anywhere with you. I want to know where we are, who you are, and what the hell is going on..."  
  
General O'Neal looked rather – miffed. "I can tell you you're here – that's it. We'll work on getting answers once we figure out who you all are. Now get moving."  
  
The hanyou was about to speak again, but Kagome ribbed him. "Come on – let's just comply, at least for now. There is too much confusion right now for you to fly off the handle right now..."  
  
Kurama turned to his team mates. "I agree with her. I think something drastic has happened, and whatever that was, it was an accident." Hiei responded with his regular response: silence.  
  
The newcomers decided to comply with the general's wishes. They followed O'Neal and the gurney that the now breathing girl lay on. The doors to the infirmary closed tightly. No one was leaving without clearance.  
  
Nurses began examining Jo, despite her protests. "I'm fine, lay off, let me up..." her voice prattled. General O'Neal spoke almost harshly. "Take it an like it, Jo. It's for your own good." Jo immediately quieted. Hiei took mental note of her submission. Cater pulled up a chair. "You gave us a scare..." Daniel nodded. "For a second there, I thought you were following my example." Tealc spoke quietly. "We are not ready for you to ascend yet, no matter how ready you think you are." Jo's comment was quiet. "I'm fine. I promise." O'Neal interrupted the conversation. "Ok, let's get started. We have a bunch of people to go through..."  
  
"State your name, age and race."  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, 16, human.  
  
"Hiei – wouldn't you like to know the rest."  
  
O'Neal looked a bit amused. "Not human then." Hiei growled slightly.

Nine interviews later, they were done. "Ok, folks. Listen up. We don't know why you're here, how you got here, or how to get you to where you belong. Between Carter, Daniel, and Jo, we'll get it figure out as soon as we can." O'Neal was trying to keep tempers at a minimum. Hopefully this would work.  
  
"You'll all be assigned to quarters, and given access cards. You will only be authorized to be in certain areas, which is the only thing that card is for. And, under no circumstances will you be allowed to leave this base. Understood?"  
  
Groans. Hollering and 'hell nos'. But everyone reluctantly agreed.Miroku and Kagome wandered the halls. "Do you think we'll get to go home soon, Miroku?" Kagome looked worried. She had looked like that since they had gotten here.  
  
"I don't know. We are completely at these people's mercy. I'm still troubled at what happened when we first got here."  
  
Kagome looked at the houshi's troubled face. "You mean when they revived that girl?" Miroku nodded. "It was disturbing. I think that is the first time I saw a woman's chest and had decent thoughts."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Miroku, you are such a perv. Try to behave, ok?"Jo was in the lab now, as she had been released from the infirmary. She was in the lab with Daniel and Carter. She stared at the numbers and symbols on the board. They were trying to figure out what had happened to cause this.  
  
"I need music. Inspiration. I'm drawing a blank." Jo spoke up. Daniel held up a CD. "How about Vivaldi? Vivaldi's good." Carter agreed. They both hoped that she did not put in her other 'music'. It was loud.  
  
"No, that won't work. This..." She put in a CD of her own. "This will work.  
  
She continued staring at the board, singing softly as the music played.  
  
Catch me as I fall   
Say you're here and it's all over now   
Speaking to the atmosphere   
No one's here and I fall into myself   
This truth drives me into madness  
  
Hiei and Kurama found there way to the source of the loud music. Kurama looked at the task before Jo and sighed heavily. "This could take awhile..."  
  
Hiei winced slightly. "Such noise..." He also wondered if Jo could decipher that information before her.  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away   
If I will it all away

Don't turn away   
Don't give into the pain   
Don't try to hide   
Though they're screaming your name   
Don't close your eyes   
God knows what lies behind them   
Don't turn out the light   
Never sleep never die  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara silently joined their companions, watching.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see   
But somehow I know that there's much more to come   
Immobilized by my fears   
And soon to be blinded by tears  
  
A look of realization came across the girl's face. Jo's features brightened considerably. Miroku and Kagome joined the spectators.  
  
Fallen angels at my feet   
Whispered voices in my ear   
Death before my eyes   
Lying next to me I fear   
She beckons me shall I give in   
Upon my end shall I begin   
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end.  
  
Jo began scribbling on the board furiously. She knew what the problem was..."I got it! Someone activated the gate in Yusuke's reality, and created a tear to cause the two to bleed together like they did. Kagome accidentally dialed our gate, and since there was a tear, they got caught in it."  
  
O'Neal looked skeptical. "A tear?" Jo nodded. Carted did as well. "It is conceivable. I mean, stranger things have happened."  
  
The general gave Carter a funny look. "Name one."  
  
Jo spoke up. "Well, there was the time we all switched bodies, the time you got old, the time you got younger, the time..."  
  
"OK!" O'Neal interrupted her. "I get it."  
  
The spectators exchanged glances. "You've switched bodies?" Kagome asked. Jo nodded. "Yep. I wound up in Daniel's body. I made sure to look at his..." Daniel clamped a hand over her mouth. "Ok that's enough Jo." He did not release her right away, but her devilish look was hard to miss.  
  
Miroku spoke for everyone. "I think that things are going to get interesting...."

The General gave Jo the now what look. "So, how do we get them back where they belong?" Jo looked a bit - apprehensive. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Jo nodded. "What has happened is kind of - strange, and hard to do - unless you know exactly what you are doing. This tear blended alternate realities. We have seen this before, and we fixed the problem by accident." Kurama blinked. "You have?" The red head sounded very skeptical. It sounded like a long shot. Jo nodded again. "Yes - in that reality, the General and Col. Carter were - married. Daniel was dead, and I was a delinquent." Carter and O'Neal looked quite uncomfortable at the moment.

Hiei spoke harshly. "Baka, are you saying that we're from different realities? That what exists here does not exist elsewhere?" His fiery gaze burned her, and she looked away quickly. "I am saying that what is reality here is different there. I may exist in your reality, and you in mine, but these would not be the same people, per se."

Kuwabara spoke up. "Yeah, so while Hiei is a jerk in our world, he may be a pansy in this one?" Hiei spoke softly. "I will kill you, Kazuma..." His words held a deadly warning. Jo spoke quickly. "No one is killing anyone here. But yes, something to that effect."

O'Neal slapped his hands together. "Ok! So, you REALLY have your work cut out for you." Carter, Daniel, and Jo nodded, looking rather overwhelmed. "Indeed." Tealc's signature response.

"Ok, then. Let's eat - then work!" Jo started to argue a bit with the General's order. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "That's an order..." Jo snapped to attention, obeying perfectly from that point.

Inuyasha snorted as the group followed the officers to the mess hall. "I'm assuming she's his bitch." Yusuke laughed. "No - he's just her commanding officer. You get in trouble for not obeying here." Inuyasha snorted again. "Whatever. Too bad Kagome doesn't listen to me like that..."

"Sit boy!" WHAM! "Damn it!"

Hiei watched the exchange in silence before speaking. "Believe it or not, it's a desirable trait to find in a female."

"What's that?" Sango asked. Yusuke, Hiei, Miroku and Inuyasha spoke at the same time. "Submission!"  
  
Ok. There's chapter 2. Things will get more clear as the chapters progress. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: This fic is for all of you who love anime and sci fi like I do. The best of both worlds! And yes, there will be some romance for those of you who like that too! Unusual pairings, so be warned...  
  
Thanks to Catylina for the great review. I so appreciate it! Hopefully, you will gain a little more knowledge of the SG1 world through this story. I've been watching it since the beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, YYH, or SG in any way, shape, or form. Sorry! But I do own Jo!

"Why do they call it a mess hall? It looks pretty clean to me..." Shippou looked perplexed. Sam Carter laughed. "They just...do. Probably because of the mess soldiers use to make back when they were allowed 5 minutes to get their food, sit down, and eat."  
  
"What, no food fights?" Yusuke's cocky question drew a few snickers and a few more scowls. "No, believe it or not, military personell are more mature than that," Jo replied dryly.  
  
O'Neal walked back up to the group. "Good news, folks. Tonight is hamburger night." Jo, Sam, Daniel brightened. Tealc smiled ever so slightly. "I was afraid it was Tuna Casserole. Blah." Jo's comment was made with disgust. Tealc responded, "Indeed."  
  
"What's a cass-er-ole?" Shippou questioned again. Kagome answered him. "You take a dish, and you throw a bunch of food in it, along with rice or noodles, and you bake it."  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad..." Miroku mused. Sam, Jo and Daniel turned to him and answered immediately. "You have never had the casserole here. Be grateful."  
  
Everybody dug in. Kagome had to show the rest of her group how to assemble a burger. "You people eat weird. Give me that, baka..." Inuyasha began hurling the lettuce and tomato away from his, taking it apart completely until he just had the meat. "This will be fine. Too bad they cooked it..."  
  
"Baka." Hiei said quietly. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered.  
  
Jo and Daniel began pushing tables together so they could all converse while they ate. Watching the various squabbling, Jo and Daniel began speaking to each other in ancient Egyptian. They were the only two that understood and spoke the language, so they felt safe enough to comment.  
  
::Daniel, these people are strange. Now I know why I don't usually associate with people my own age. Intelligent conversation does not occur.::  
  
Daniel laughed. ::Come on. Some of them are ok. The short one called Hiei doesn't say much. Same to be said for the red-head. Kurama I think he is called.:: The two did not realize that everyone was looking at them. "What language are they speaking?" Kurama asked quietly. Sam answer, although a bit unsure. "Ancient Egyptian I think..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at each other when they heart their names. Hiei decided that now would be the time...  
  
::Hiei makes me nervous. There is something about him – it makes me uneasy.:: Jo was explaining herself. Her eyes went wide as a voice cut into her head.  
  
**"So you are smart. Good girl."** Jo turned slowly, staring at the short demon in black. He smirked as his blood red eyes pierced her light blue ones.  
  
"What are you doing in my head?" Jo's mental voice screamed at him. **"Whatever I want. I can find out anything I want by doing this. This is how I know you speak the truth about our situation."** He broke off contact.  
  
Daniel looked at Jo as they all sat down to eat. "What was that about?" Jo gave Hiei another look. "Nothing." Daniel shrugged as he began scarfing down his meal.  
  
Conversation took another turn, and Jo found herself in the hot seat. Kurama asked the first question. "Just how old are you, Captain?" Jo looked a bit embarrassed. "Just call my Jo. I'm 16." Kagome nearly spewed her soda. "What? Aren't you a bit young to be in the military?"  
  
Jo turned a deep shade of red. "I graduated high school when I was 12."  
  
"What!?" The exclamation went up from those who were students. O'Neal spoke for her. "She's as smart as they come – she's been here for 3 years. Even got promoted!" Sam spoke next. "She's been in many battles, and proven herself to be capable of things most adults will never be able to accomplish."  
  
"Battles?" Inuyasha's interest was peaked. Hiei listened intently as well. Jo decided to take this opportunity to steer the conversation away from her. "We have been fighting the Go'ould. They are a parasitic race bent on galactic domination. I know that sounds cliché, but it's true."  
  
"Then there are the replicators that we have to stave off from time to time. They just want to multiply and choke out life. That's it."  
  
"So about how many..." Yusuke was about to ask another question, but he was cut off by a blaring alarm.  
  
"Unauthorized gate access..."O'Neal and his team were up and running to the control room. Everyone else decided to follow, curiosity getting the best of them. Hiei stayed in stride with Jo, asking questions. "What's going on?" Jo did not even look at him. "Someone has dialed our gate without permission."  
  
The control room filled rather quickly. Armed guards were ready with weapons in the gate room. "What is it?" O'Neal asked.  
  
"Receiving a text message for Captain Keene. I don't recognize the origin, though."  
  
Jo looked startled. Who would send her a message. Not funny..."Bring it up, print it out." The general gave his order.  
  
Jo was handed the message. Her face grew rather pale as she read it. "What?" Sam asked. Jo looked up and sighed. "It's from Fifth."  
  
"Fifth? What are you talking about?" Miroku spoke. "Fifth is a human form replicator..." Hiei looked into her mind, getting the rest of the story.  
  
"He has a thing for you. That's why he caused the tear." Hiei stated. Jo nodded. "He knew that would not be possible in this reality, so he attempted to pull me to yours. He's not happy it did not work..."  
  
"Now we just have to figure out how to reverse it." Sam stated decidedly. Jo nodded. O'Neal held up his hand. "Let's work on that tomorrow. Everyone go home and get some rest. Except you, Jo. You need to stay here with our guests."  
  
"I beg your pardon, Sir?" Jo nearly squeaked. The general smiled. "You heard me."  
  
Jo looked at the strange people who were trapped in this reality. Hiei caught her eye, smirking again.  
  
**"You know it'll be fun..."** His voice came into her head again.  
  
"Yes sir." Jo said to her commanding officer.

That one was a bit shorter, but only because it is a good place to leave off. If you haven't guessed, Hiei and Jo will probably be pairing up in the future. I'll into another pair next time. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: This fic is for all of you who love anime and sci fi like I do. The best of both worlds! And yes, there will be some romance for those of you who like that too! Unusual pairings, so be warned...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, YYH, or SG in any way, shape, or form. Sorry! But I do own Jo!

It took nearly an hour to show everyone their quarters. Jo had disappeared for a short time, but eventually came back. She was now wearing civilian attire – a cute black tank top and a pair of black flared pants. Her figure was more evident now, but her clothing was not skin tight.  
  
So what was she supposed to do with all these people? Jo heaved a sigh.  
  
Lucky for her, General O'Neal had set up a small recreation room of sorts. Lockdowns did occur from time to time, so this was one way to relieve boredom. "Ok everybody, if you will kindly follow me, we find something to do to kill a little time."  
  
With everybody assembled in the rec room, Jo was able to get things under some sort of control. Shippou was poking at the stereo. "What's this thing do?" Jo smiled. The little fox child was cute. "It's a stereo – it plays music. Although, I doubt you would like what we listen to...but here..."  
  
The football game was on TV, and Jo, being the football fan she was, turned on the TV. "This is a television, or a TV for short. And this is the greatest sport of all time – football." Jo was excited. OU and OSU were just starting their game.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara plopped down on a couple of the chairs. "They play this game where we come from – this is an excellent sport," Yusuke commented. Kuwabara agreed. "OSU and OU, huh? Well, let's see if they are any good."  
  
Jo snorted. "OU just so happens to be the best in college football. Don't knock them, or I'll knock you out!" Yusuke laughed while Kuwabara turned bright red. Miroku whispered into Kagome's ear. "Do they play this where you come from?" Kagome nodded. "I really don't see the point of it though, Miroku. They just run back and forth with the ball."  
  
Jo plopped on the couch, sitting on the end so someone else could sit down. Hiei took the opportunity, much to the girl's dismay. She scooted as close to the arm of the couch as she could get, but he followed, smirking the whole time. Hiei was enjoying making her uncomfortable.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the floor by Shippou. Both were fascinated by the TV in front of them. Inuyasha was also getting a kick out of watching guys tackle each other. Sango sighed heavily, but jumped slightly as Kurama made his presence beside her known. "This isn't you cup of tea, is it?" Kurama flashed her a smile, making Sango blush. "Not really. Maybe it would be if I understood it, but no." Kurama's brilliant smile remained. "Name's Kurama." "Sango. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kurama." Sango was trying to fight back the color in her face. She found Kurama attractive, but desired to keep that hidden. The red-headed young man nodded pleasantly. "Likewise, Sango." The two continued to chat while the rest watched the game.  
  
Well, almost all of them watched the game. Kagome pretended to be mildly interested until Miroku started speaking in her ear again. "I know of other activities that can relieve our boredom..." Kagome's eyebrow twitched slightly as the monk's hand groped her posterior. "Monk," she whispered furiously, "remove the hand before I rip it off..." Miroku's hand withdrew swiftly. "As you wish, but why are you whispering? You usually scream at me..." Kagome colored furiously, wishing there was a rock to hide under. No luck. "I don't want to draw attention..." This was her weak explanation. Miroku smirked. He would have to work on her.  
  
Hiei continued to watch Jo in silence, making her increasingly uncomfortable. He estimated her to be about an inch shorter than he, with a delicate yet muscular frame. Her hair was in a pony tail, but he estimated it to be shoulder length, and auburn in color. This set off her light blue eyes well.  
  
**"Uncomfortable are we, Jo?"** His taunting question pierced her brain. She did not even look at him. "Stop staring already. Your eyes will fall out." Hiei smirked at her unease, although her attention was torn back to the game. One of the OU players had caught a pass and was tearing down the field, closing in on a touchdown. Jo stood up, screaming.  
  
"Run, run, run, run. Go! Come on, almost there! Touchdown!" Yusuke and Kuwabara had joined her in her cheers.  
  
The game was exciting. OU had won, 27 to 14. Jo was almost hoarse from her screaming. Now that everyone was bored again, they looked for something else to do. "Got any cards? We could play card games..." Yusuke offered. Kuwabara got very excited. "Strip poker! We could play strip poker!"  
  
"Get real." Jo's reply was short and swift. "I work here, remember. Not happening." **"Too bad – that would have been fun."** Hiei was in her head again, trying to make her squirm.  
  
"How about we just shoot the shit..." Inuyasha interjected. "That's the first time you have said anything for two hours." Kagome pointed out. "Football's an interesting game – I was paying attention."  
  
Miroku laughed at the hanyou. "I'm impressed, Inuyasha. You found something that held your attention span for more than 5 minutes!" The hanyou stood, shouting obscenities and threats. Before things got ugly, Kurama stepped in. "Jo, how long do you think it will be before we can go home?"  
  
The girl shrugged her shoulders. "A week or so. I hope. It will take some time to figure out what is going on – or should I say, how to undo what is going on. It's complicated, to say the least."  
  
"I have an off-world mission in 2 days, so I will be gone for that. But most of my time will be directed toward fixing the tear."  
  
"Why did this Fifth guy do it?" Sango piped up. She felt stupid – lagging behind in the conversation.  
  
"Long story. Don't want to go there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yusuke posed a question now. "How many worlds do you think you have been to?" Jo shrugged again. "Too many to count."  
  
The room fell silent. The clock on the wall read 11:00, leading Jo to her next suggestion. "Well, why don't you all get some sleep. It's been a long day." Several nodded, fighting back yawns. So they broke for the night.Kurama walked Sango back to her room, bidding her goodnight. Miroku did the same with Kagome, but tried to con his way in. Kagome was thankful for the lock on the inside of the door.  
  
Jo acted like she was going to her room, but went to her workroom instead. Her and Daniel spent hours upon hours there, translating away at ancient texts. She began working on a text that had been recovered on one of their missions recently. The hope was to find some useful weapons technology within the text.  
  
She was scribbling away on the dry erase board when she was interrupted. "What language is that?" Jo turned to find Hiei standing in the doorway. "Ancient." Hiei looked annoyed now. "Ancient what?" Jo smirked. "Ancient. This is the language of the Ancients. So, it's just Ancient. Get it now?"  
  
"Hn. What does it say?"  
  
"Well, the first part states that something fell from the stars. That's as far as I have gotten now. But it's coming along – for a language that is not of this world."  
  
"Why do you work so hard on something like this?"  
  
Jo shrugged again. She was really cute when she did that. "We need some of the technology that this race possessed to defend ourselves. They are way beyond us."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Why do you do this?"  
  
"Because I like to. It's like a giant puzzle. I find it fun."  
  
"Thank you for finally answering my question."  
  
Jo gave him a funny look. "So why do you keep harassing me?" Hiei smirked, turning to leave.

"Because I like to. You're like a giant puzzle. I find it fun."

Ok. Please review and let me know what you think. If there is a direction you would like to see this story take, please let me know. As you can see, there are a few pairings that are a bit different. At least one of them is, anyway. 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: This fic is for all of you who love anime and sci fi like I do. The best of both worlds! And yes, there will be some romance for those of you who like that too! Unusual pairings, so be warned...  
  
Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Your input is greatly appreciated. One interesting thing has been brought to my attention. The language barrier that should be present. I chewed on that for a while, and I came up with an excuse that I hope makes sense. I'll put it in this chapter.  
  
Also, I understand that the average Japanese does not have a working knowledge of football. But, I have friends that live abroad, and I have been told that they can watch the NFL – provided they are set up for international channels. So, I put the football part in, mostly because the characters needed something to do. Anyways, I'll move along now...  
  
Oh, and one more thing. As far as Hiei and Jo go, romance wise anyway, if they hook up in that manner, it won't be blatant. It would be too OC for Hiei. Hiei refuses to let anyone see emotion from him, and Jo is very professional. Any thing that might happen will be ... minimal. As far as lemons go, I've never written one, and will need a lot of coaching and cheering from readers before I will travel that road.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, YYH, or SG in any way, shape, or form. Sorry! But I do own Jo!  
  
Jo nearly jumped out of her skin. Someone had placed a hand on her shoulder, rousing her from her sleep. Before she could fully register what was going on, she found herself tipping out of her chair. Apparently, she had fallen asleep at her desk, working.  
  
"Relax! It's just me." Daniel reassured. Jo tried to calm her breathing. "Gaa. Don't do that to me. I can't believe I fell asleep. I discovered something else."  
  
Daniel's eyebrows shot up. Interest flashed across his face. "What?" Jo pointed to her scribblings. "Well, it's obvious that our guests are of a different nationality that we are. I am guessing something akin to Japanese. But did you notice that there is no language barrier at all?" Jo grinned wryly. It had escaped her at first as well, and watching the light turn on in Daniel's head was a bit amusing. It made her feel less stupid.  
  
Daniel nodded. "But why?"  
  
Jo flushed. Understanding this situation wasn't easy, and each piece of the puzzle she could put together excited her. "Well, in this world, it seems that English is a prevalent language. While not everyone speaks it, a lot of people do. This world is becoming bi-lingual, and the second language is English. Now, if in these alternate realities, Japanese was the prevalent language, and they wound up here..."  
  
"The tear – it translated. It translated the languages." Daniel put forth his guess hesitantly. Jo nodded. "I think so. It makes sense, I guess, but this is the only explanation I can come up with. The only one who would be able to understand the whole thing would be fifth."  
  
"And you are not in a hurry to meet up with him." Daniel smiled knowingly. "Understandable. But, let's put this discussion aside, and go get some breakfast."  
  
Eventually, everyone got around to joining the two linguists in the mess hall. Inuyasha was commenting on the strange consistency of the oatmeal, and Shippou was happily munching on fruit loops. (Author's note: Yes, they do have fruit loops on the base. There is an episode of SG1 where Tealc and O'Neal relive the same day over and over again. O'Neal was eating Fruit Loops each morning.)  
  
Miroku was being mischievous. Only the sick monk could make disturbing comments while Kagome attempted to eat a banana. After one such comment, he found himself trying to clean banana out of his ear. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered. Sango just looked at Kagome and just sighed. Once upon a time, Inuyasha would have killed Miroku for acting this way toward the girl. But the hanyou had chosen Kikyo. Kagome had taken it hard at first, but was doing better now. Sango was glad the monk had turned his attentions to Kagome, leaving her alone now. He wasn't her type.  
  
"Good morning, Sango." Kurama greeted the slayer. Sango smile and returned the salutation. Now this guy was her type. Most definintely. The two proceeded to carry on a light-hearted conversation.  
  
"Damn, I'm bored. What are we supposed to do around here, anyway?" Yusuke began whining. "Yeah, sitting around like this is just not my style," Kuwabara joined in the chorus of whines.  
  
The members of SG1 were finishing their meal. "Well," began Colonel O'Neal, "We usually go to the gym and work out about this time. Then we all hit the showers and get to work."  
  
"What the hell is a gym?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. Hiei answered. "It's a place where you train. I am always in the mood for that." Inuyasha sneered. "Well, you need to work out as much as possible, with as scrawny as you are." The fire demon glared at the hanyou, narrowing his blood red eyes. "Watch your tongue or you will lose it, Half-Breed."  
  
Before a full-fledged argument could heat up, Jo stood up, preparing to go. "Alright, anyone who wants to work out, follow me." Much to her surprise, the entire group followed her.  
  
The room was well equipped. A set of weights lined one portion of the wall. A heavy bag stood in one corner. There was even a boxing ring – and Jo was already issuing her challenge. "Ok, Tealc. Winner buys loser a steak dinner!" Tealc bowed accepting her challenge. "I will not go easy on you, Jo. I know you don't like that." Jo grinned slyly. "You know it."  
  
The two fighters put on their gloves, readying for the match. Spectators circled the ring. Some were placing bets.  
  
Kuwabara spoke first. "Ok, Urameshi. Five bucks says Jo will be KO-ed in 5 minutes." Yusuke nodded. "I'll see your bet and raise you five. Ten bucks says this will be long, but the chic will win."  
  
Hiei said nothing. He kept his eyes on the two fighters. His interest had been peaked – he wanted to see what she was made of.  
  
Sango whispered to Kurama. "Your tall friend underestimates Jo, I think." Kurama nodded. "She is a fighter by nature – that's what I sense anyway." Kurama's ear tingled from the contact her breath made with his skin. Youko was beginning to peck at the control so carefully erected to keep him in check. "**You could challenge Sango to a fight. She looks like she has fought many battles – just look at that figure. Let's show her a new way to tussle..**" The kitsune purred in Kurama's mind. Kurama chastised the youkai sharply. "I just met her – and I respect her. She's not a piece of meat..." Kurama opted to ignore his other half. It would make things a bit easier on both Kurama and Sango.  
  
The fight began. Both fighters dished out punches, each blocking, and occasionally taking a punch. Jo was fast, but Tealc had brute strength on his side.  
  
Everyone gasped as Tealc clocked Jo in the jaw. All except Hiei, that is. He wanted to see how she could take it. The girl shrugged it off, not giving any indication that she was in pain.  
  
"Wow. She's really good." Kagome commented. Miroku agreed.  
  
"Maybe I can get her to teach me..." Kagome mused aloud. Miroku cast a glance at her. "Why Kagome, I can train you! I would be glad to teach you all I know..." The monk gave her a lecherous smile. Kagome backed away. "I don't want to be trained to be your consort, Miroku. I want to be taught to fight!"  
  
"Can I at least teach you how to make up after a fight?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Damn it you two! Take your lovers quarrel elsewhere!" Inuyasha groused. "Gladly!" Miroku snaked an arm around her waist, causing her to screech. "I'm not your lover! Let me go!" Slap!  
  
The rest of the group tried to keep their attention on the fighters. The fighters had been able to block out the outburst.  
  
The fight took almost 30 minutes. They had fought their hearts out, but had to end in a draw.  
  
"Stalemate?" Jo gasped. Tealc tried to catch his breath. "Agreed." Hiei smirked. She was good, for a girl. For a human girl.  
  
"Rest up, Jo. I am your next opponent." The short fire demon declared. All eyes turned to him. He had that smirk on his face, thinking she would decline. But she did not. "You're on. But now, I need to shower and get to work."  
  
Kagome, ever the shower lover, spoke up. "Um, is there any way we can get clean clothes? A shower is good, but if you have to put the same dirty clothes back on, it's a total waste."  
  
Jo smiled. "You're right. Hope you like community showers and fatigues, because that is all we have."  
  
Yusuke grinned broadly. "Community showers? So, we all get to shower at the same time!"  
  
The general promptly burst his bubble. "Sorry. Guys on the left, girls on the right..."  
  
Miroku pouted. "That means I can't scrub Kagome's back..." A scream of rage burst from the girl as she tried to commit homicide. Sango restrained her, however.  
  
The rest of the morning passed by without incident. Jo had commented on that fact, jinxing them all. Shortly after noon, someone dialed the gate. Bratak.  
  
"That's never a good sign..." General O'Neal commented as they made their way to the gate room. A battle-scarred jaffa warrior staggered into the room, much to everyone's concern.  
  
"Who is that?" Hiei spoke directly into Jo's ear. She started to move away a bit, but he grabbed her arm, holding her in that spot. "That's Bratak. He was Tealc's mentor..."  
  
The battle weary Jaffa blurted out his story. "Tealc – Rayak was taken prisoner by Baal." Jo blanched, causing Hiei to ask more questions. "Who's Rayak?"  
  
"Rayak is Tealc's son."  
  
Evidently, there had been more conversing, but Jo missed it. But the command was clear. "SG1, suit up. You're going on a rescue mission."

Ok, there is chapter 5. I hope you all like. Read and review, please! Next chapter - LOADS of action!


End file.
